


Когда нет карандаша в кармане

by my_deep_ocean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: Он всегда забывал брать с собой простой карандаш.Или делал вид, что забывал.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Когда нет карандаша в кармане

апрель, 2014.

Когда нет карандаша в кармане, Фрэнк начинает ужасно нервничать, что весь нарисованный им образ, неожиданно всплывший перед его глазами, исчезнет спустя несколько мгновений нахождения маленькой пропажи.

Когда нет карандаша в кармане, Фрэнк становится буквально на полчаса гиперактивным ребенком с горящими от волнения глазами и кучей татуировок по всему телу, на которые люди в первую очередь смотрят с интересом и неподдельным восхищением.

Когда нет карандаша в кармане, Фрэнк может сломать, разрушить, разорвать на мелкие кусочки все что угодно, но, главное, он никогда не испортит свой драгоценный блокнот, содержащий множество восхитительных записей, зарисовок, внезапных и таких необычных идей, маленьких, нежных признаний любви друг к другу и всего-всего по немножку.

И когда он нащупывал пальцами на дне кармана джинс несколько маленьких монеток пенни, приплюснутые фантики от жевательных конфет с клубничной начинкой внутри и крошечную пустоту, которая заставляла его расширить глаза от отчаяния, а дыхание сбиться, Фрэнк всегда думал, что пропал, если бы не его парень по имени Джерард, который всегда выручал в нужный момент.

Джерард всегда имел с собой свой собственный обгрызенный карандашик. Он всегда давал его Фрэнку, который после благодарно улыбался ему, посылал воздушный поцелуй с любимым взглядом шоколадных глаз или дарил теплое и до умопомрачения легкие касания губ о губы. Это делало Джерарда немного счастливее.

И иногда он думал, что не зря "крадет" из кармана потертых джинс короткий обгрызок, когда-то бывший длинным карандашом со светлым деревом вокруг стержня, в тайне от Фрэнка.

А тот всегда ничего не подозревал, даже если сам клал карандашик себе в карман перед очередной прогулкой в поиске сбежавшей музы. Ну, по крайней мере, он _делал вид, что ничего не подозревал._


End file.
